


Back to Back

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry breathes wisps out into the cool air, and all he can see is Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> For Riley

Henry thinks he might be delusional when he brushes his hands against Kyuhyun's for the first time, and he  _swears_  he sees sparks fly. Of course, they're probably a figment of his imagination, because sparks can't actually fly unless it's because of a fire. And Henry can't see any fire nearby.

Still, he yanks his hand back at the sudden electric shock and blushes deeply. "Sorry!" he says quickly, and tries to remember the Korean version of 'gege'.

"It's all right," Kyuhyun says with a smile; at least, that's what Henry hopes he's said, anyways. Kyuhyun takes the water bottle and smiles at Henry again, before going over to Ryeowook and saying something about "the weird new magnae."

\--

They're all ogling at him as he plays the violin, and Henry's faintly aware of Kyuhyun's eyes on his back. He tries to ignore it, as his fingers slide up and down the bow of his violin, because he's losing himself in the music, he's lost in the music, because right now it's just him, him and his violin.

He thinks of Kyuhyun's dark eyes which had stared at him only a few days ago when they had been getting water bottles, and misses a beat.

Henry hopes to god that no one's noticed.

When he's done, the MC of the show claps as does everyone else. Henry bows down a little bit, embarrassedly, trying not to let the red shade flush too quickly over his cheeks. "You're so good, Henry!" says the MC in perfect Chinese, rather than the hyung's rather fractured Mandarin (except for Hangeng- and Zhou Mi-gege's, and occasionally Siwon's).

"Yeah, he's always been that good," says Siwon, and when Henry turns to him, he can't help but wish a little selfishly that those had been Kyuhyun's words.

\--

Kyuhyun comes up to him after another show (show after show, but Henry's never tired of them--he's always liked the limelight, though he's the last to admit so) and grins at him. "You were really good, Henli-ah," he says in Korean, and Henry cherishes these words becuase they're the few phrases he actually understands.

"U-Uhm." For some reason, Henry briefly forgets the language and his tongue speaks for him. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Kyuhyun's black eyes glitter and Henry wonders if he had been a raccoon in his past life ( _No wait, that's the other hyung--what was his name?_ ) because they're so dark. And yet, Henry's not scared of them, he's not scared of them at all.

\--

Henry wonders if he's always felt this way, if he's felt this way towards classmates and friends in Canada, if he's felt this way around his family, around anyone at all. He thinks it's just a Korean thing, when he wonders if he's felt it with any of the other Super Junior members either and realizes he doesn't. He decides it's just a Kyuhyun thing, and wonders what it means.

It's two months after the Super Junior M debut and they're at some event (Henry never keeps track of them), out in the warm air. Henry's in a tee shirt and shorts and can't stop staring at Kyuhyun a little ways off, in his white tee shirt and khaki pants and perfectly cropped hair. Henry then realizes it's kind of weird that he's thinking such... thoughts about his hyung, a  _guy_  no less, and does his best to shake them out of his mind.

Ryeowook comes over with a smile on his face and Henry grins; Ryeowook has always been like a mother to him.

"How are you?" he asks Henry, and Henry knows that there is more behind the question. Henry shrugs and continues smiling.

"I'm better," he replies as he thinks of Kyuhyun's dark eyes. Ryewook nods and hugs him the way he always does, and Henry can't help but wish that these are Kyuhyun's arms around him.

\--

Summer comes and Siwon-gege suggests that they go out to swim in the pool (they all know that he just wants to show off his abs to Donghae, even though Donghae's usually too busy pretending that he's a fish), but everyone agrees whole-heartedly. So two days after arriving in yet another hotel in China, they're making their way towards the pool while their manager is shaking their heads behind them, and all the men tear off their shirts and jump into the water.

Well, all but Henry at least, as he watches the others laugh and splash around, fooling around with each other. He can't help but smile slightly, because they're all so much older than him, and then he remembers that they're not  _that_  old.

The youngest out of all of them climbs out of the pool as Henry stares in thought, and surprises him when he asks, "Come on Henry, aren't you going to go in?"

Henry stops and looks at Kyuhyun, and is immediately distracted by the water that's trickling down his face, along his thin, wet hair; outlining every curve of his pale body. Henry quickly shakes his head and smiles and says,

"Yeah, I am hyung," 

and reminds himself to breathe when Kyuhyun pushes him in without a moment's hesitation.

\--

September comes and the leaves fall, and Henry stares at them as the green turns to yellow which turns to orange which turns to red which turns to brown. He sighs as a leaf drifts down in front of his face, and wonders where his life is going.

"Henli?"

Henry jumps at the sound of his voice but recognizes its owner before he turns around. His gaze meets the other black one's, and the eyes smile.

"What, did I scare you?" Kyuhyun says amusedly, coming over to lean on the windowsill next to him. Henry's aware when their elbows brush and he casts his gaze down in embarrassment, cheeks flaming red.

"N-No," Henry stutters, "I just didn't expect you to be here."

"Expect the unexpected," Kyuhyun tells him loftily, before staring out the window as well, his breath cool next to Henry's skin. (Henry wants to believe that Kyuhyun's come here for a reason, but Kyuhyun's just  _here_  and Henry doesn't know what to do.)

"Hey," Kyuhyun says suddenly. "You think you're close to me, right?"

Henry wishes he is, but he shrugs and gives Kyuhyun an odd look. "Sure. Why?"

"No, I need a definite answer." Kyuhyun's attention is full on Henry now, and under this pressure all of a sudden, Henry doesn't know what to say.

"I-I-- Yeah! You're close to me, Kyuhyun," he tries to say encouragingly, before muttering, "I think," under his breath in English, in case Kyuhyun is able of catching his words.

But Kyuhyun is satisfied with Henry's answer, and he smiles.

"Thanks, Henli," he says to him. "I'm glad you think so."

He walks off, and it isn't until later when Henry notices that he hadn't referred Kyuhyun 'hyung' for the first time in his life, and Kyuhyun didn't even bother correcting him.

\--

Henry watches with jealousy as Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi talk during the recording of a television show, and he wonders how Zhou Mi must feel. Must be great and all, doing skinship with Kyuhyun all the time. Henry grumbles under his breath and doesn't pay attention until anything else, until Ryeowook taps him on the shoulder.

"Henli?" he asks concernedly, peering at Henry with wide eyes. "Are you all right?"

Henry shrugs and gives Ryeowook a look of disdain. "Sure," he answers and thinks about how that had been his answer when Kyuhyun had asked him if he thought that they were close.

Ryeowook furrows his tiny eyebrows. "You don't seem it," he says as he looks up at Henry. "What's wrong?"

Henry's gaze remains on Kyuhyun, on Kyuhyun's getting-too-curly brown hair and cheeky smile and black, black eyes. "Nothing," he replies, and sits back in his stool, clutching the sides and hoping to god that he doesn't fall off in frustration.

\--

In November, Henry feels like life is going slowly, especially since Super Junior M activities have stopped so he has no excuse to hang out with the others, other than coming down from his dorm every once in a while to be with them (though he'd rather be with Kyuhyun more than any of them, more than all of them.) He sighs as he fiddles with the video game controller in his hands, and thinks of Kyuhyun,  _again_ .

It seems like he can't think of anything but Kyuhyun, except Kyuhyun, the way Kyuhyun smiles and laughs and says mean things to his hyungs, and the little things he says to his one dongsaeng, to Henry, to  _him_ . Henry thinks of the way Kyuhyun's eyes glitter with mischief, glitter with sadness, glitter with happiness. He thinks of the way Kyuhyun says his name so perfectly with those plump pink lips and touches him gracefully with his fingertips.

Henry sighs, rolls over on his bed, and deems himself as lovesick.

\--

When it's the beginning of December, Henry's mother calls him and asks him to come visit Canada, his hometown. And Henry wants to, he wants to a lot--but a part of him wants to stay here in Seoul with Super Junior, with his friends, with  _Kyuhyun._

"But  _mom_ ," he says in English, pacing around his dorm in his pajama pants and wringing his hands. "Can I just spend one winter in Korea? Please? It's actually pretty nice here!" Which is a lie, since they live in the city and it's grey and murky and cold. But Henry's always known Super Junior for lighting things up.

"Henry," his mother says firmly. "We're your  _family_ . The friends you've grown up with are here--"

"--in Canada, and I can't forget them, I know." Henry shuffles his feet along and stares at his slippers. "But I've been here for quite some time now, and I even visit you guys when it's  _not_  the winter. I don't want to neglect you guys or anything, but--"

He cuts himself off when Kyuhyun suddenly enters his dorm, and Henry's surprised at the entrance. Kyuhyun looks around casually with a curious look on his face, and when he sees Henry on the phone, he points to the door.

'Should I leave?' he mouths, in Korean, and it takes Henry some time to process these words, but he shakes his head frantically and mouths back, 'No, stay.'

"I gotta go Mom," he says quickly in English into his phone, though he almost says it in Korean. After shutting his cellphone, he raises his eyebrows at Kyuhyun. "Yes?" he asks, because Kyuhyun rarely comes to this dorm out of his own will--it's usually because of Zhou Mi, or something. But Henry's stomach does somersaults anyways, as he waits for Kyuhyun's reply.

"Christmas," Kyuhyun says. "It's coming up. What do you want?"

"Oh, um." Surprised at this question, Henry hesitates. He's not quite sure what he wants, so he says the first thing in his mind. "Chocolate or underwear."

He nearly hits himself in the face for such a stupid answer, but Kyuhyun nods, expressionless. "Okay. Thanks," he tells him, and leaves the dorm without saying anything else.

Henry makes a note to himself that he's  _definitely_  staying in Seoul for the winter.

\--

Christmas comes and Henry finds himself sitting in one of the dorms, where all of the members have gathered. He can't remember quite too much--perhaps he's had quite too much to drink--and he feels dizzy when they start opening presents.

When it's his turn, he doesn't expect to be bombarded by thirteen colorful boxes being hurled at him. "Aish!" he laughs, and Ryeowook urges him on to open the presents. He finds the first red-and-green package and begins to open it, as the rest of the men look on eagerly.

He's given stuffed animals and small trinkets by each of the Super Junior members, which he's eternally thankful for--he smiles and gives each of them hugs, and Donghae pecks him on the cheek while Ryeowook's arm remains tightly around his waist. A part of Henry wishes that it's Kyuhyun's lips that are leaning in to kiss him and Kyuhyun's hands that are feeling his soft skin, but Henry brushes these selfish thoughts away and laughs, looking around to all of them.

Something is missing, he knows, and when the din finally dies away and all the others start talking, he sees Kyuhyun standing there, looking at him. In his hand is a small bag, and his other hand reaches out to Henry's, pulls him aside, and he says, "Follow me."

\--

Henry follows Kyuhyun outside the building into the courtyard in front of the dorms. It's freezing cold out, but Kyuhyun pulls out a jacket he had brought with him and hands it to Henry, and Henry accepts it gratefully. As he pulls it on, Kyuhyun turns to him and looks him in the eye with that smoky gaze.

"I wanted to get you something special," he tells Henry, and it's not in the sarcastic tone he uses so much, "but I didn't know what to get you. I feel like all the others got you everything you wanted or needed or expected already."

"Yeah." Henry nods, and wonders where Kyuhyun is going with this.

"But," Kyuhyun continues, "I wanted to get you something to let you know how much I appreciate you being here with us. And how much I just appreciate you in general. I mean--" He breaks off, flustered, and thrusts the bag into Henry's hands. "I got you the underwear and chocolates you said you wanted, though I'm assuming they're not things you actually  _wanted_ ..."

"Yeah," Henry says again, and chuckles as he takes the bag between his numb fingers.

"I just." Kyuhyun stares up to the sky where the snow is drifting down, where the stars are twinkling in the sky, and he sighs. "I don't know. It's stupid."

Henry places a hand over Kyuhyun's and leans over and brings their gazes together. "It's not stupid at all," he says to him, because he thinks he understands.

Kyuhyun looks to him back and suddenly his lips are brushing against Henry's, and it's exactly like Henry had imagined--soft, but crisp and sharp. He finds it pleasurable, however, and shudders slightly when Kyuhyun brings his warm hands to Henry's cheeks.

\--

They stay in the frost all night, time and space becoming nothing between them, and Henry can't be any happier.


End file.
